


Gorge

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [37]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Grief, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roald doesn't think of the country or the son he'll leave behind.





	Gorge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake. 
> 
> Contains suicide and suicidal thoughts. Please read with caution.

Gorge

As he urged his once steady but now balking Cavall horse over the gorge, Roald didn’t think of the country or the son he would leave behind–he thought only of his dear Lianne, whom he would ride with again in the Peaceful Realms.


End file.
